The Crazy Yu Gi Oh Story
by redit54
Summary: I'm just changing the story line at the end of season 1.ALOT! Playing with characters!I haven't actually seen the episode where Yugi beats Pegasus so this is what i think should happen... sorta
1. Heartache Tears & Confusion

The Crazy YU-Gi-Oh Story

Chapter One: Heart Aches, Tears and Confusion

"Nooooo, Yugi! STOP! You can't do this!" Tea cried out.

"NO CELTIC GUARDIAN STOP!" shouted Yugi as he dropped to his knees and held his head.

A brunette girl who was quite tall came running from the castle. "Yugi", she panted, "you have to destroy it. Kaiba won't fall. I promise."

Everyone turned around and stared at her. "Huh?" they all said in a union.

"Are you dumb or what? Tristan, Joey get over there now, make sure he doesn't decide to jump. Kaiba you can still save your brother, Infact we can actually save Yugi's grandfather and Joey's sister too. If only you idiots would all work together, I mean, obviously Kaiba doesn't have enough brains to just confront Yugi and tell him he needs to pretend to beat him in a duel. Anyway Kaiba got here first so he duels first, if he looses then Joey tries, then Yugi tries and then if you lot still don't win then **_I_** will try!", she said to them.

"Do I know you?" everyone except for Kaiba said.

"Probably not" she answered carelessly.

She suddenly ran over to the Celtic Guardian and said, "Well hurry up".

She tried to poke it in the back to make it hurry up but instead they both froze and merged into one. With no time to waste she quickly chopped off the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon's head off. Tristan and Joey grabbed Kaiba's arm and wrenched him off the wall. The dragon and all of the Koribohs disappeared, but the Celtic Guardian remained. Everyone looked at it gob smacked. The Celtic Guardian turned around, frowning in confusion. He motioned someone to come over to him. It ended up being Tea who ran over to him.

"Can you touch me? Am I real?" he asked Tea, extending his arm eagerly. Tea reached out and to her great surprise she found that he was solid.

"Hmmm, interesting," was all he said.

"What!" Kaiba exclaimed, "This is ridiculous! How can the Celtic Guardian come to life! This outrageous!" Kaiba's mouth fell open at the peculiar sight.

"So!" the Celtic Guardian a little over cheerfully trying to break the horrid silence, "Am I a he or a she now?" he said sarcastically.

"Ha, she turned he!" Joey exclaimed triumphantly.

"Well anyway. We have relatives to save! Lets get moving" Yugi piped up.


	2. Into The Castle

Chapter Two: Into the Castle

They descended into the castle. They met Kimo trying to stop them entering.

"Mister Pegasus doesn't want you to ent-… what the heck! Who's that nutter!" he exclaimed pointing at the Celtic Guardian.

"Which one?" said the Celtic Guardian in a cheeky tone.

Kimo swore loudly and looked very confused. Everyone except Kaiba gasped audibly at his terrible language.

"Do I really have to say it?" the Celtic Guardian sighed as he unsheathed his sword threateningly.

Kimo reluctantly let them pass, all the while keeping his eyes on the long thin sword in the Celtic Guardian's hand.

"Thankyou, have a nice day!" Joey almost shouted in glee. He then burst out laughing. Everyone shook their heads (including Kaiba) and muttered something or a rather about Joey being an insane idiot.

They went down more stairs and found Pegasus reading a Funny Bunny comic and sipping what was supposed to be grape juice, but they definitely distinguished the smell as wine.

"Ewwwwwwwww!" everyone squealed or (in Joey's case) yelled to announce their presence. This resulted in a very loud sudden noise that scared the living daylights out of Pegasus which then resulted in him choking on his wine and spilling in all down his front. Joey burst out laughing at this prospect, again!

"Oh, just shut up, Joey!" everyone except Kaiba (of course) and the Celtic Guardian shouted. Joey poked his tongue out at them all and became very sulky for about one nanosecond before he forgot the incident and stared around at them all instead.

Everyone except Pegasus (wow, someone different!) rolled their eyes at Joey.

Kaiba walked forward from the rest of the crowd and growled, "You know what I want, Pegasus", he spat the last word.

"Oh, fine. I'll let you_ attempt_ to beat me" he said uncaringly.

"Your over confidence will be your downfall, Maxamillian Pegasus" the Celtic Guardian audibly muttered.

"How fascinating! Have you being playing around in the Shadow Realm Yugi boy?" Pegasus asked as he spotted the Celtic Guardian.

"No", Yugi replied coldly as he glared at Pegasus.

"Tut, tut, grumpy aren't we?" Pegasus scathed.

At these words he earned glares all round except for the fact that Kaiba and Yugi were already glaring.

Pegasus just evilly smiled back.


	3. Come on You Can do it Put A little Life

Chapter Three: Come on You Can Do It, Put A Little Life Into It!

"Well come on then **_Seto_**",Pegasus suddenly burst out.

Kaiba opened his briefcase and pulled out two disk systems. He then threw one at Pegasus, who missed it, turned red and picked back up off the floor and placed his deck into the compartment as Kaiba did the same. Their life points filled up to two thousand each.

"If I win this duel I want Mokuba's and Yugi's grandfather's souls **_and_** the prize money!" Kaiba declared.

"Hmm, fine, but if I win you have to shut down your company!" Pegasus shouted back.

Kaiba's eye twitched while thinking this over. Then he finally replied, "Alright, alright let's get started then. The first move is yours!"

Pegasus and Kaiba drew five cards each and then Pegasus had a twisted smile on his face. "The first card I play is the Oppressed People with an attack of four hundred and a defence of two thousand in defensive mode", Pegasus announced in a rather smug voice.

Then Kaiba put down a card and said, "I play the Judge Man, with an attack of two thousand two hundred and a defence of one thousand five hundred in attack mode, wiping out your Oppressed People."

Pegasus: 1800

Kaiba: 2000

Pegasus drew a card. He sighed and laid it face down in defence position. Kaiba frowned and drew a card. It was a Blue Eyes White Dragon. He wondered whether he should play it or polymerise it again with the other two. He decided to keep it for now and save it for an emergency.

Yugi suddenly remembered Pegasus could see through the backs of cards. "Kaiba, just keep in mind that this is not a fair duel and play it like your opponent knows every card you've got", Yugi shouted from the side lines to make sure he was listening.

"What?" Kaiba shouted back. He almost pouted but then suddenly remembered he was not talking on the phone to a business man that he could pull faces at if he didn't make good deal. Instead he glared at Pegasus like he was the person he resented the most in the world (which was almost true, depending on what mood Kaiba was in or if he'd stolen his brothers soul that particular day) but instead laid down Ryu-Ran down in defence mode and muttered, "Your move", and then fell silent, still thinking.

Pegasus then drew a card and declared it, "Just Desserts will take away five hundred points for each monster on the field", and then he laughed in Kaiba's face evilly (as usual).

Pegasus: 1800

Kaiba: 1000

Seto was now extremely annoyed at Pegasus and drew another card. It was the Polymerisation card. He decided to save up for the kick butt monster, the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon.

"Judge Man, attack!" Kaiba said, still very annoyed.

Pegasus's monster burst into a zillion fragments.

"Your Masked Dragon is destroyed", Kaiba snapped.

Pegasus: 700

Kaiba: 1000

Pegasus drew a card then played Dian Keto the Cure Master.

Pegasus: 1700

Kaiba: 1000

Kaiba's eye twitched again. After all that and the giant damage amount it only resulted in being one hundred points. After that Pegasus placed another monster face down.

Kaiba drew another card. It was another Blue Eyes. 'Only one more', he thought desperately.

"Judge Man, attack!" he said sourly.

The monster did not burst into a million fragments, but instead revealed itself as Joan the Maid. Joan suddenly appeared and sliced his Judge Man up.

Pegasus: 1700

Kaiba: 400

Kaiba had to do something before his points hit zero.

Pegasus attacked Ryu-Ran.

Pegasus: 1700

Kaiba: 200

He drew a card and found it was his Crash Clown. He suddenly realised he had had the Crash Card Virus in his hand for ages. He placed them both on the field. Pegasus chuckled and attacked the crash clown. Almost instantly Joan fragmented into a zillion pieces.

"Argh!" Pegasus roared, "I should've known!"

Kaiba just smiled and thought, 'Revenge **_is_ **sweet'.

Pegasus couldn't play any of the monsters in his hand so he used Reload and threw his cards into the graveyard and drew another hand, but still, nothing.

Kaiba drew his next card. The third Blue Eyes card!

Kaiba punched his fist into the air (this is why he's no good at Poker, just like a certain dumb, blonde someone named Joey Wheeler) and quickly polymerised them to make the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon.

"Attack Pegasus, now!" Kaiba cried at the dragon.

It demolished Pegasus's life points.

"NOOOOOOO!" Pegasus cried. "Fine!" he spat and released Mokuba and Yugi's grandfather. He then threw the bag of money at Kaiba's head, which knocked him backwards onto the floor, and then turned around and marched into the next room, fuming.

"Seto!" Mokuba cried as he ran over to Kaiba. Kaiba sat up and rubbed his head and moaned.

"Here Joey", Kaiba said as he pushed the bag of money towards him.

"Thanks Kaiba", Joey sighed earnestly in awe.

"Seto, Seto what happened? Who's that?" Mokuba asked pointing at the Celtic Guardian. Everybody laughed (including Kaiba) and he replied, "Well, let's see. Believe it or not he **_was_** a she, but then something weird happened and the hologram of the Celtic Guardian became real." Kaiba summed up for him. Mokuba looked very confused so Kaiba just cuddled him from behind.

"So you **_do_** know how to be nice then", said Yugi's grandfather with one eyebrow raised.

Everybody smiled or laughed. Then there was an awkward silence.

"So", the Celtic Guardian said brightly, "who wants to go visit Pegasus?"

Seeing the looks on their faces he hastily added, "I was being sarcastic!" while waving his hands in front of him.

Mokuba suddenly jumped up and walked over to the Celtic Guardian.

"Are you real?" he asked. The Celtic Guardian just smiled and nodded. "C-can I touch you, just to make sure?"

The Celtic Guardian nodded again and extended his arm. Mokuba hesitantly touched it, and then started examining him.

"Wow, you even have a sword", he said pointing.

The Celtic Guardian unsheathed it and held it out on his palms so that the blade shone in the well lit room. Mokuba bent over it to examine it closely and then smiled and nodded before retreating back to his brother, who was now standing.


	4. Now What?

Chapter Four: Now What?

They stepped outside. Joey was positively skipping with excitement while Yugi and Tea were chatting animatedly with Yugi's grandpa about their adventures and all the duels Yugi had battled in, and next to them Kaiba was giving Mokuba a piggy back while he told him about how he almost willingly sacrificed himself for his brother, while Tristan was talking to the Celtic Guardian about how he had become the Cyber Commander in a shadow realm duel and had paid a visit to the graveyard.

Joey gazed fixedly at the sky, miles ahead of everybody else, before positively skipped into Mai. Mai raised her eyebrows at Joey.

"Sorry!" he said cheerfully and not sounding at all sorry.

"What!" she cried as she spotted the package of money in his arms, "YOU **_won_**!" she interrogated him.

"Well **_no_** actually. Kaiba won and gave me the winnings for my sister. She has poor eyesi-".

"**_Kaiba won?_**" she stormed on so loudly that people were staring at her.

"Yes he did", Kaiba said running to catch up to Joey.

Mokuba slid down his back and added his twenty cents worth, "Yeah, that's right!"

Mai stared at them dumb founded. "And **_who_** is that?" she added forcefully, pointing over Joey's shoulder.

"The Celtic Guardian. It's a long story."

"The **_WHAT_**!" she positively screamed in Joey's ear.

Joey felt an odd ring sound in his ear. "Owwww", he moaned, "scream at someone else!" he added as he clasped a hand over his ringing ear and used the other one to shoo her away. She stalked away when Rex Raptor came along. He held out a hand to Kaiba and said, "Congratulations Seto Kaiba! You sure put Pegasus in his place!"

Kaiba took his hand and shook it then replied, "What's **_that_** supposed to mean?"

"Oh, that's just a message from **_Dweeble_** Underwood. The hand shake was from me though", Rex said grinning, "Well I've got to get going. I have to get back to the boat before it leaves me here, **_again_**!"

"Again?" Joey butted in.

"I **_always_** get left behind when I go to things like this." Rex explained.

"Oh, really", they all said sympathetically.

Then Rex trudged off towards the boat. Joey bounded off after Rex and Mai while everyone else started walking normal pace behind him.

They finally arrived at the boat half an hour later. Rex was waiting to be shipped out in a queue of about five people which included Mai and, well, a few other people.

"Oh, hi guy's", he said waving at them.

"Wait a minute", Yugi said halfway through telling his grandpa about a game in the Shadow Realm, "where is Bakura anyway?"

They all whipped around and saw Bakura yelling, "WAIT FOR MEEEEEEE!" at the top of his lungs. Everyone burst out laughing.

"How could we forget Bakura?" Joey said to the others, totally perplexed.

Bakura ran up to them clutching his chest, panting.

"Some… friends you… are!" he panted, slightly angry.

"Ahh, lighten up Bakura! You needed the exercise anyway!" Joey replied cheekily. Bakura punched him lightly on the arm and Joey sarcastically cried out in pain. Two more little boats came and everyone managed to pile into them.

They reached the ship a few minutes later. It seemed considerably emptier compared to when they came, seeming as there were only fourteen people instead of around seventy. Joey was jumping around and kept on looking for Domino city's port every hour, even though they wouldn't get there until tomorrow. The good thing about only fourteen people was that they all got a fairly good room each.

"Hey, Joey!" Yugi shouted in Joey's ear to wake him up.

"What?" Joey asked blearily.

"We're home!" Yugi cried.

Joey jumped out of bed and shouted, "Oh YEAH! We're here, at LAST!"

Everyone stared at him like 0.0 except Kaiba who was just staring like o.o.

A few minutes later the ship landed in at the Domino city harbour. They all somehow got off the boat at the same time.

"Um… Can anyone, like, give me a ride to the Domino city hospital? Please?" Joey asked in a hopeful way.

"Oh, alright!" Kaiba said and took out his mobile phone to call up a limo.

As the limo pulled up Kaiba, Mokuba, Joey and Tea jumped into the vehicle.

"Why are you coming?" Joey asked Tea.

"I'm coming because I haven't seen Serenity for, like, **_EVER_**!" Tea replied sounding very un-Teaish.

"Oh," **_everyone _**replied (yes including you Seto Kaiba!).

They drove across town to the Domino city (DC) hospital.

Joey ran into the reception area.

"IamJoeyWheelerSerenity'ssisterImeanbrotherandIcanpayforher**_really_**expen-siveoperationnow!"Joey said all really quickly and in one breath.

"Um I'll just tell the doctor now", said a very confused secretary.

She repeated the message (a little slower than Joey's version) and accepted Joey's payment.


End file.
